Purple Fate Fyódor Dostoyevsky
by yellowlukeh
Summary: Ishinomori Ren, tiene una habilidad especial a la que todo mundo le ha echado el ojo, en especial el terrorista líder de la organización llamada "Las Ratas en la Casa de Muerte".
1. Prólogo.

**_Un encuentro predestinado._**

* * *

Yo no pertenecía a la Mafia Portuaria de Yokohama. No era poseedora de la gran característica para controlar una organización como la tenía el jefe, Mori Ougai. Tampoco de la gran fuerza que le brindaba su habilidad de controlar la gravedad al hombre de baja estatura llamado Nakahara Chuuya. Dentro de mí no había una bestia deseosa de sangre y muerte como lo era Rashomon, perteneciente a Akutagawa Ryonosuke.

Mucho menos, pertenencia a sus filas llenas de hombres dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por el bien de la Port Mafia.

No pertenecía a la Agencia Armada de Detectives de la que tanto los ciudadanos hablaban día tras día.

Me era imposible tomar una katana y pelear en defensa propia como lo hacía Fukuzawa Yukichi. La responsabilidad e ideales que acompañan siempre a Kunikida Doppo, nunca fueron mi fuerte. Era una ofensa el solo pensar en comparar mi inteligencia con la de Edogawa Rampo, el mejor detective de Yokohama. ¿Una habilidad con uso importante? Ni en broma, no tenía algo como "Nieve Ligera" de Tanizaki Junichiro. Tenía menos fuerza que una niña de 7 años, por lo tanto, compararme con Miyazawa Kenji, también contaba como ofensa. Ni siquiera por suerte, algo como "Yasha Shirayuki" me defendía como a Kyōka Izumi y que decir de la extraordinaria habilidad de Akiko Yosano para revivir personas agonizantes, no era nada a su lado. ¿Nakajima Atsushi? Ni hablar, no voy a tocar el tema.

Descartando todo lo anterior, también podíamos descartar a Dazai Osamu, con la habilidad "Indigno de Ser Humano" y sus acertadas predicciones, de esta lista de la vergüenza, pero no me malinterpreten, era solo vergüenza para mí.

Aún así, yo, Ishinomori Ren, a la edad de 16 años, perdí a mis padres en un encuentro bastante desafortunado y me ví envuelta en una situación, que está por demás decir, igual o mas desafortunada que toda mi vida junta.

Un hombre de mirada purpurienta oscura y ropa blanca, con sólo poner una mano en la coronilla de mis padres le dió fin a sus vidas. Entré un llanto silencioso y mi cuerpo siendo víctima de los temblores por el miedo, lo único que recuerdo con claridad, es su mirada fría; tan fría y vacía, que me daban pesadillas por las noches y, solo por el hecho de no querer recordarla, me pasaba en vela, pero cuando mis ojos se cerraban por si mismos del cansancio, me veía obligada a observar de nuevo aquella escena.

Durante un año, estuve viviendo con una joven pareja de casados que se habían dado a la tarea de hacerce responsables de mi cuando me vieron en el centro de jóvenes huérfanos. Como no era mayor de edad, Tsukishima Tsuji y Clarisse, pudieron adoptarme y legalmente me convertí en su hija.

— Nosotros no podemos tener hijos y se que es raro para tí esta situación porque tú edad ya es considerable, pero queremos que vengas con nosotros. No te faltará nada, volverás a la escuela y nos encargaremos de que tu vida sea lo más feliz posible...

Tsukishima me había dicho en la entrevista mientras Clarisse sonreía con amabilidad a su lado.

Acepté sin pensarlo, después de todo no quería vivir en el centro, un día más en esa habitación blanca y reducida en espacio me iba a volver loca, así que acompañe a Tsuji y a su esposa a su casa.

Tuve suerte, o al menos eso es lo que me había dicho la encargada del centro, ya que no había pasado una semana cuando lo había abandonado, en cambio otros jóvenes, vivían ahí prácticamente desde que habían nacido.

Mi vida nunca había sido fácil, desde pequeña, tenía considerable miedo de las personas ajenas, por lo que antes de que mis padres murieran, el psicólogo al que me habían llevado para tratarme, identificó un severo caso de depresión en mi persona. Por lo tanto, la vida a lado de mis padres adoptivos también fue difícil.

Cabía destacar que como había prometido, no me faltaba nada, Tsuji muy a pesar de ser joven, tenía un trabajo importante en las oficinas del gobierno. Volví a la escuela, pero como antes, no pude relacionarme con mis compañeros...

— No entienden nada...

Me la pasaba el día entero sin poner atención a la clase, simplemente repitiendo aquellas palabras solo para mí.

Lo único en qué Clarisse y Tsuji fallaron, fue en hacerme feliz, pero yo no los culpaba, porque a pesar de mi comportamiento, ellos daban lo mejor de sí consiguiendo cero resultados. Algo más que tuve cargar con culpa.

Cuando me di por vencida, escapé de casa para no hacer su vida más miserable. Ellos me estaban haciendo el favor de darme una vida nueva porque ellos no pudieron hacerlo solos y me sentía indigna de merecer aquellos cuidados, cuando no había hecho absolutamente nada de lo que ellos deseaban. En vez de darles felicidad como esperaban, solo les di preocupación.

Mis días en las calles en plena víspera de Navidad, fueron duros. El frío no me dejaba dormir en las bancas del parque donde solía acurrucarme con cartones y periódico; y el hambre era insoportable, me hacía alucinar. Aún así, no iba a volver a la casa de los Tsukishima, porque ahí, a pesar de no tener frío, no dormía y nunca me daba hambre.

No faltó mucho para ver mi rostro por todas las calles adornadas de Yokohama y me hice a la tarea de arrancar cada afiche con la leyenda de "estoy perdida", lo cual me parecía una broma de mal gusto ya que yo había escapado. Como nunca salía de la misma zona lejos de casa, las personas a mí alrededor comenzaron a reconocerme y en más de una ocasión se acercaron para hablar conmigo y darme de comer. Aceptaba la comida, los escuchaba y después huía con sus gritos a la espalda.

Tras un mes completo en la calle de aquí para allá, mientras intentaba dormir en el suelo de aquel parque para niños, escuché como una persona cerca de mi, pensando que tal vez estaba dormida, hacia una llamada. El parque estaba vacío, por mucho se oían algunos grillos en el césped, así que aún sin el alta voz pude escuchar. Nada más la voz de Tsuji se hizo presente al otro lado, me levanté enseguida y volví a huír escuchando los gritos del hombre que me decía que esperara, que papá estaba en el teléfono esperando a que contestara.

Parecía mentira, pero en realidad le había tomado cariño a los señores/jóvenes Tsukishima y era por ello que no iba a volver a hacerles la vida más complicada de lo que ya la tenían, sin poder cumplir ese sueño de tener una familia propia.

Acorralada, me encontré de pronto en un puente solitario con un río escándaloso debajo.

— ¿Por qué y para que sigo viviendo? Mis padres están muertos y ese hombre me dejó vivir en vano. Debí pedirle que también me matará...

No lloré, toda mi vida lo había hecho y estaba cansada de derramar lágrimas que no valían nada para nadie. Estaba cansada de llevar esa vida sobre mi espalda que no valía nada.

Ciega, pero decidida, con facilidad me subí al barandal e hice el gran esfuerzo de mantenerme de pie sobre el. Observé con atención el río molesto y de pronto las ganas de sumergirme hasta ahogarme en las profundidades, se hicieron más fuertes y ví una atractiva salida frente a mí.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejarme caer, escuché como alguien se situaba aún lado de mi, también de pie sobre el barandal. Estaba tan enfocaba en quitarme la vida que no me di cuenta que alguien había llegado.

Sin decir nada, aquel individuo me tomó de la mano. No le di la mirada ya que no estaba muy consciente de que sucedía exactamente.

¿Como debió haberse visto aquella escena? Supongo que muy dramática, ya que tanto el puente como sus alrededores se encontraban vacios por las altas horas de la madrugada.

Entonces, me lancé al río turbulento en compañía.


	2. Capítulo 1

Algunas personas si comparten su futón.

Cuando desperté, los rayos del sol avisaron que ya era de mañana y estaba en algún tipo de habitación un tanto oscura si no hubiera sido por la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del exterior. Fue ahí donde conocí de manera correcta a Dazai Osamu, ya que el intento de suicidio doble ni siquiera contaba como una presentación.

A la par que revisaba el lugar en donde estaba, ví el cuerpo de un hombre no muy alejado de mi tirado en otro futón. No cabía en mi sopresa con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada temblorosa al verle de espaldas y sin camisa alguna; vendas le rodeaban el torso y algunas otras partes. Pensé enseguida, que lo peor ya había pasado siendo tan pesimista. ¿Que esperaba estando en la calle en una ciudad a la que se le conoce por sus peligros? Con 17 años apenas, no tarde mucho en echarme a llorar a pesar de haber manifestado antes que no lo volvería hacer porque no valía la pena.

— ¿Que... sucede?

A pesar de estar intentado no llorar en alto, desperté al hombre y con ello mi miedo creció sin limitación alguna.

— Mira que tarde es. Kuninkida-kun va a pegarme por llegar tarde otra vez.

Se colocó de rodillas sobre el futón mientras me daba la espalda y revisaba algunas cosas en su celular. Le vi de pies a cabeza, primero corroborando que llevaba el pantalón puesto.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — bostezó después de decir.

Dejé enseguida mis lamentos atrás cuando le escuché hablar con ese tono relajado. Su voz era realmente agradable.

— ¿Quién eres? — me atreví a preguntar alejándome un poco. Como había mencionado, no estábamos lejos, apenas y los futones estaban separados en aquel tatami.

Terminó por levantarse, se estiró, y luego me observó pensando en lo que iba a decirme. Mientras, yo me mantuve a la defensiva con la sábana que me cubría apretándola contra mi pecho. De ropa, llevaba una camisa de tallas exageradas y nada debajo.

— Mi nombre es Dazai, Dazai Osamu, mi bella señorita suicida.

No supe que contestar a su tono juguetón, pero me hizo recordar porque había perdido el conocimiento. A mí mente vino aquella escena dramática de los dos sobre el barandal del puente, ahora recordaba su aspecto. Pareció que pude oír el río molesto como si estuviera ahí.

— ¿Por-por qué estoy aquí? — mis palabras apenas salían audibles.

— Por la madrugada... — se interrumpió, caminó hasta la pared y encendió la luz de la habitación — te encontré intentando suicidarte en aquel puente del parque y ví la oportunidad perfecta para cometer un suicidio doble con una bella dama. No estoy para contarlo ni tu para saberlo, pero ese es ahora mi sueño. Infortunadamente, para ti y para mí, un colega nos encontró y saco del río — levantó los hombros al terminar e hizo una mueca. Fue un gesto muy infantil.

No contesté nada, solo lo observé con atención. Era un joven de cabellos castaños a la par con sus ojos y sus cabellos ondulados le llegaban antes de los hombros. Seguía sin camisa, pero las vendas casi le cubrían todo.

Dazai me dejó muy impresionada con su deseo. Lo decía tan a la ligera y con gracia que pensé que estaba loco. No me tomó mucho percatarme de que en efecto, era un demente suicida, pero uno bastante inteligente.

De no ser por aquel encuentro, hubiera muerto antes o tal vez...

— Pero dime — volvió a hablar juguetón cuando no le respondí. De alguna manera tenía mucha vergüenza ya que la idea con la que había despertado no había sido cierta — ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque querías suicidarte en mi lugar favorito?

Tragué duro sin saber que contestar.

— Me llamo Ishinomori Ren y escapé de casa hace un mes. Como estaban por encontrar mi paradero, pensé en suicidarme — le conté la verdad porque Dazai me había inspirado confianza siendo un total desconocido. Eso no lo conseguía nadie así de fácil.

— Así que, Ren-chan — mencionó contento —¿Que te parece si vamos a desayunar fuera?

Me negué enseguida, aunque debía darle las gracias al castaño por salvarme la vida y darme un lugar donde dormir sin frío, yo no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué le iba a dar las gracias si mi deseo era morir?

Él no tardó en arrastrarme fuera cuando me di un baño y coloqué mi ropa arapienta en su lugar, pues no esperábamos más si había durado un mes entero en la calle. Tuve mucha suerte por tener mi cabello casi

intacto.

— Yo trabajo en el cuarto piso, soy un detective — me contó con orgullo en esa cafetería solitaria, solo el dependiente estaba detrás del mostrador y una camarera iba y venía sin hacer nada con una charola entre las manos.

Había perdido totalmente mis modales, así que le di cara con la boca llena de comida. Un -enserio- bastante distorsionado salió de mis labios y el asintió tomando de su taza de café. Cuando la bajó y me vió, señaló mi mejilla y enseguida la limpié con una servilleta.

— ¡Dazai-san! — escuché que le llamaban, pero como le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, no ví al dueño de la voz hasta que se situó por el costado de la mesa.

Nakajima Atsushi me miró con sorpresa mientras seguía engullendo mi desayuno. No era por halagar, pero posiblemente, Atsushi era el joven más bonito que había visto, el color de sus ojos no tenía comparación con ningún otro.

— Kunikida-san está muy enfadado con su retraso y me envió a buscarlo — mientras decía, su mirada vacilaba entre Dazai y yo.

— Dile que no me encontraste y ya — este respondió despreocupado.

— Me dijo que no volviera a la agencia a no ser que me acompañaras — el joven detective se veía preocupado.

— Bueno, entonces solo dame 5 minutos, Ren-chan está por terminar su desayuno — pidió terminando su taza de café.

— Si — Atsushi solo respondió y Dazai le hizo lugar por un lado de él para que tomara asiento.

Tener de frente al joven me hacía sentir diferente. La compañía del castaño podía sobrellevarla y solo tal vez porque tenía hambre, pero la mirada colorida del joven tigre me hacían encogerme en hombros como con todas las demás personas. En conclusión, cuando conocí a Atsushi, no le tuve la más mínima confianza.

— ¿Dazai-san, quien es esta chica? — escuché como susurraba a la oreja del mayor.

— ¡La personificación de mi deseo, Atsushi-kun! — aún así, este respondió en alto haciendo al menor sonrojarse — Ishinomori Ren-chan.

Me observó apenado al escuchar mi nombre.

— Yo soy Nakajima Atsushi, un placer, Ishinomori-san — saludó, pero como no me sentía muy segura, solo asentí haciendo que tuviera un semblante de vergüenza.

Dazai y Atsushi me llevaron al piso en donde la agencia hacia sus labores, el cuarto, allí, conocí a los demás personajes. Kunikida, Rampo, Tanizaki, Naomi, Kyōka y Kenji. Los faltantes como Yosano y Fukuzawa, los conocí más tarde.

Mis ojos presenciaron una escena de violencia protagonizada por mí salvador y el sujeto de cabellos rubios. Poco después, todos estaban al pendiente de las palabras que salían de la boca de Dazai ya que contaba lo que había tenido ocasión por la madrugada. Me enteré de que Atsushi era el que había interrumpido aquel suicidio doble y nuevamente me negué a dar las gracias.

— ¿No puedes ser más malvado, Kuninkida-kun? ¡Ren-chan no tiene a donde volver! — Dazai exageró el tono cuando el rubio se negó a su petición de que me quedara ahí hasta ver que hacían conmigo.

— No somos caridad, no podemos ir por la vida dandole un lugar a las personas desdichadas sin uno, tenemos trabajo que hacer — sus palabras eran duras, pero las entendía a la perfección.

Tomé la gabardina color arena de Dazai para llamar su atención. Este me vio sorprendido y hacia abajo ya que era considerablemente más baja que él.

— Déjalo así — le pedí.

Para comenzar, habían empezado a discutir sin fundamento ya que jamás mencioné que necesitaba ayuda y lo menos que deseaba era quedarme con la agencia dependiendo de Osamu o Atsushi, pero de alguna manera, entre Junichiro, la chica pegada a su espalda, Atsushi y sobre todo Dazai, terminaron convenciendo al idealista.

— No diré nada más, si es lo que quieren, entonces pregunten al jefe.


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Las oportunidades de morir no se regalan._**

* * *

Terminé ante la mirada acusadora de un hombre mayor. Fukuzawa Yukichi, el jefe de la agencia. Y por motivos que nunca entendí, me dejó quedarme tras mirarme con intensidad por más de 7 segundos.

— Dazai, está a tu cargo — le había dicho al castaño para después volver a meterse dentro de su oficina.

Estuve yendo del pequeño apartamento de Dazai a la agencia por días hasta que mi presencia se hizo costumbre en el lugar. Tomaba el libro "el completo manual de suicidio" que su dueño me prestaba y me acomodaba en el sofá cerca de los escritorios a leer.

Kunikida siempre me mirada de mal forma y después reclamaba a su compañero sobre la manera en que se estaba haciendo "cargo" de mi.

Cuando me separaba del libro, Atsushi me sacaba un poco de plática mientras trabajaba para no ser amonestado por el rubio; contestaba por educación y él siempre mantenía ese semblante de vergüenza en su rostro.

Rampo solo se dedicaba a darme miradas sospechosas; en ningún momento se acercó a hablarme, pero más de alguna vez, se levantó de su asiento y dejó un dulce pequeño en la mesita ratonera que tenía por delante. Yo agradecía, pero él jamás contestaba.

Naomi era la que más se acercaba a conversar, hablaba sin parar, pero al igual que hacía con el hombre tigre, solo respondia por educación.

Tanizaki solo me saludaba y se mantenía haciendo lo suyo.

Yosano solo se acercaba a ver si estaba herida o algo por el estilo y luego volvía a su consultorio.

Kyōka me ignoraba totalmente.

Kenji saludaba y platicaba un poco de su pueblo; era algo nuevo cada día.

Casi nunca ví salir a Fukuzawa de su oficina y lo agradecía ya que su mirada nunca me gustó.

No me gustaba estar en esa oficina rodeada de gente desconocida, que claro, en poco tiempo llegué a apreciar, sobre todo a Dazai y a Atsushi. No me podía quejar debido a que me habían recibido sin una sola pregunta sobre mi pasado, además de que Dazai me dejaba vivir en su casa, me compraba ropa y me alimentaba. No me podía quejar porque todos eran amables, pero mi personalidad me hacía odiarlos falsamente.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? — le pregunté al castaño una noche donde me había preparado té ya que no podía dormir.

— Porque no puedes pegar el ojo — me contestó con obviedad.

— No me refiero a eso — apenas mi voz se escuchaba en la pequeña cocina, pero era suficiente y él entendió.

— Ah, no lo sé, es una costumbre podría decir — se levantó de la silla cuando la tetera comenzó a chillar — Pregúntale a Atsushi-kun.

— Es diferente, Dazai-san, a Atsushi-san le diste un lugar por la habilidad tan sorprendente que tiene...

— ¿Dices que debo tener un motivo para ti? — me interrumpió poniendo la taza blanca frente a mí — Pues de hecho lo tengo. Algún día tú y yo vamos a cometer suicidio doble haciéndole creer a las personas que estábamos enamorados. Ese es mi motivo.

No le dije nada más, solo tomé la taza de té y me fui a dormir. Por la madrugada, aprovechando que Osamu no estaba en la habitación, tomé unas tijeras del cajón cercano y me corté las venas sin pensarlo.

— No te pedí que me salvarás — eso le había dicho a Dazai cuando desperté en el consultorio de la agencia y me había pedido injustificadamente una explicación.

— Fue Atsushi-kun quien lo hizo — me contestó con gracia tal y como si no hubiera sido grosera antes.

Ese hombre tigre tenía especialidad en aparecer cuando alguien se estaba muriendo.

— Cuando Yosano-sensei me deje libre, me iré y no planeo volver. Por supuesto, daré las gracias y pediré perdón por todas las molestias que he causado a sus vidas — avisé sin observar su semblante ya que era el mismo despreocupado de siempre.

Suspiró cansado, tomo una silla de por ahí y se sentó muy cerca de la camilla que estaba ocupando.

— ¿No te parece esto el destino? — preguntó llamando mi atención. Posiblemente era la primera vez que le veía con ira — Justo estaba buscando una pareja para cometer un suicidio doble y apareces tú. Espera a que encuentre una forma digna.

— Puedes ir buscando otra — casi le interrumpí. Mi tono no era molesto, sino más bien cansado — Porque al parecer, me pegaste la mala suerte y ahora no puedo morir — le miré fijo y río con ganas.

Ya sabía por parte de Atsushi sobre los intentos fallidos de suicidio que le acompañaban. En realidad parecía que me había contagiado con esa característica suya.

— ¡Es el destino, te estoy diciendo, caiste aquí por ello! — repitió alegre. Colocó el codo sobre la cama, recargo su mejilla contra su mano y me vio con una sonrisa grande de boca cerrada.

— No creo en algo como el destino.

Me negaba a creer en alguna patraña igual o peor que esa cosa llamada destino, porque si lo hacía, entonces hubiera aceptado la vida de mierda que con la que me había tocado cargar.

Era como si el destino humanizado hubiera repartido el ticket con el número de la mala suerte; entonces por el televisor, saldria sorteado ganador y, ese sería mi número.

Nunca aceptaría la muerte de mis padres a manos de aquel hombre sin corazón. No aceptaría mi pasado lleno de abusos por ser diferente. ¡No aceptaría nada de eso!

Mi recuperación fue rápida, Yosano no utilizó "No has de Morir" conmigo ya que no estaba agonizando, por ello, cuando salí del consultorio, mis muñecas estaban vendadas, lo que causó la risa en el ojiverde amante de los dulces.

— Ahora son como padre e hija — se había burlado al verme con Dazai.

A pesar de mis palabras, no me fui de la agencia. Tuve que tragarmelas frente al castaño que innesperadamente no había hablado más del tema. Más no me quedé porque así lo quisiera, en realidad tenía pensado volver a mí vida de vagabunda, pero fue una mañana de esas cuando llegue con mi "tutor", -por cierto tarde para él- que escuché algo que me interesó en demasía.

— Imposible saber cuál es su habilidad, no hay registro ni evidencia de nada. Es como un fantasma — Tanizaki le informaba a un Kunikida más pensador que de costumbre.

Atsushi tenía el semblante preocupado por un lado de ellos y Dazai no tardó en unirse a la conversación. Nunca lo había visto así de serio y con interés en ayudar a sus compañeros de trabajo, claro, si lo hacía, pero a duras penas cuando Kunikida le golpeaba o Fukuzawa lo enviaba personalmente.

— Es un fantasma — afirmó llamando la atención de todos — No te compliques buscando información de él, Tanizaki-kun, Fyódor Dostoyevski no es una persona cualquiera.

Escucharlo hablar de esa manera de alguien solo provocó que mi curiosidad aumentara, y gracias a ello, descubrí que era ese hombre, el responsable de la muerte de mis padres. Aquel hombre de mirada purpurienta que ya hacia presente en cada uno de mis sueños.

Una noche, escapé del apartamento de Dazai cuando ya estaba dormido y corrí a la agencia. Claro que, robe la llave del castaño para entrar en ella y revisar la computadora del de cabellos anaranjados, para mí suerte, como había calculado, la había dejado sobre su escritorio, la encendí, puse la contraseña que su dueño me había dado antes cuando fingí estar interesada en su trabajo y entonces lo encontré.

Una foto en blanco y negro que las cámaras de algún lugar le habían tomado. Era difícil distinguir de quién se trataba, pero para mí no, porque jamás olvidaría su aspecto tanto físico como aquella ropa similar que utilizaba.

La lotería me la llevé cuando en el informe aparecia una dirección. Al parecer, se encontraba ahí y como era tan ingenua, pronto mi deseo fue encontrarle, pero no para pedirle una explicación o matarle, sino para que terminara con su trabajo y él me matara a mí.

Había encontrado a Fyódor Dostoyevski, y no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de morir.


End file.
